<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brand New Lucario by sue1_jodie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903935">Brand New Lucario</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue1_jodie/pseuds/sue1_jodie'>sue1_jodie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Knotting, Pokephilia, Short One Shot, Shyness, Trans Female Character, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue1_jodie/pseuds/sue1_jodie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tay Umbert (16/F) picks up a new Lucario and has to work around his shyness. His real feelings come out away from looking eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucario/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brand New Lucario</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tay had picked up a Lucario recently that was specially bred for potency. Not that she was planning on fucking him, on the contrary he seemed painfully shy, so she took pity on him.</p><p>Lucario remained closed off for a while, but she took him out into the wild to train. He was impressive, almost overpowered for a Pokémon that hadn’t been with a trainer most of its life. He still seemed stiff fighting on Tay’s team though, like he didn’t really want to be there.</p><p>At the end of the day Tay sat down for dinner with her team. She doled out fruit and pokefoods to the first five, then went to where Lucario was sitting alone against a tree. “Here you go buddy.” She smiled at him.</p><p>He noticeably wouldn’t even look at her. But she sat down next to him anyways with an Oran berry. “You know, you did a great job today boy.”</p><p>“Rao.”  He said, still looking the opposite direction.</p><p>They sat for a while, and she put her back against the tree and stared off at the stars. She could tell Lucario was a bit more comfortable that way.</p><p>The next morning, Tay got out of her sleeping bag earlier than usual and looked around the forest for a bit aimlessly, when she heard roaring and crashing in the distance. On approaching with her pokeballs in hand, she saw her Lucario sparring against some rocks…</p><p>His combat was totally different, fluid and marvelous, even though he was just smashing rocks, he clearly knew how to flow and unleash his energy just right. Tay left him alone and went back to her camp to make breakfast.</p><p>Lucario came back covered in dust and on noticing Tay was awake too, snuck back over to his spot.</p><p>The next time they went training against wild Pokémon, she specifically found the most challenging encounter she could, a swarm of wild Beedrill.</p><p>“Hey Luca, look at me.” She was reaching into her bag, and pulled out a blindfold, tying it over her eyes.</p><p>“I know you can win!” The Pokémon was shocked, but quickly knew what to do. Without anybody looking he made quick work of the bug types, and Tay didn’t get a scratch on her.</p><p>They came to more of an understanding in the coming days. Every time Lucario needed she had a blindfold ready, sometimes she also had to turn her other Pokémon around. Lucario was a secret superhero to her younger team-members.</p><p>But one night, Tay was in a rut, horny right after dinner and unable to get away to take care of it. But…the forest was dark and she had an idea. She grabbed Lucario’s paw and whispered something in his ear, exactly what he needed to hear to follow her.</p><p>Once they were far enough away from camp she sat him down and said “Don’t worry, I can’t see at all. You can…go as slow as you need.” She began to disrobe.</p><p>He kissed her first, greedily lapping at her open mouth. He opened her legs and began to rub her crotch gently too, as they scooted closer.</p><p>When she pulled away from locking lips, he used a paw to hold her mouth open, letting his drool run into her mouth, panting, and panting on her face. He was admiring her in the dark, a terrible voyeur since she couldn’t see a thing.</p><p>When they pressed bodies together, she started to notice how dirty he was, covered in dust and dirt, and his paw pads were rough on her face too. A real animal that only marginally cared about human sensibilities.</p><p>She felt Lucario shove her onto her back, getting more energetic by the second. His paws grasped her thighs and he shoved his dick into her ass.<br/>
Hump, hump, hump, his dick went deeper each time. But Tay’s stomach tied itself in a knot…it hurt. “Gh…Luca…stop boy…stop!”</p><p>He kept thrusting, she tried to push on him but he was too strong. “Uh…shit…uh….what do dogs do?”<br/>
Oh! Whimper! Whine!<br/>
She let out a high-pitched cry as close to a dog’s as she could. And immediately Lucario stopped.</p><p>He nuzzled her cheek as if to say, “What’s wrong?” She grasped his penis and adjusted it out of her body. “It hurts a bit boy…it’s okay, can you…get the lube in my bag?”</p><p>He rutted his lubed dick against her balls a bit, and entered again, clearly enjoying easy access to her deepest parts. “Oh yeah boy…good boy…” Tay moaned.</p><p>He began sliding his knot in and out of her, she groaned again and he stopped. “No... keep going, it’s just intense.”</p><p>It was intense, she could feel her composure slipping as her buttons were pressed, over and over. Her ass was getting ravaged and Lucario wasn’t intent on stopping.</p><p>He picked up his pace and she knew he was close. She let him slam all the way into her and felt her ass stretched further by his full knot. She melted more and let her tongue hang out as he pumped a ridiculous amount of cum into her. The breeding stud was doing his job.</p><p>At this point, Tay was lying in the grass and Lucario leaned over her. She smiled, as best she can with pulsing dick inside her. She knew Luca could see her and he nuzzled her one last time before settling down.</p><p>(Post coitus they lied in the grass waiting for his knot to come out. Lucario guided her back to camp, and put her to sleep.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>